


Sometimes, You Need a Friend

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura loves Carmilla and, in her typical fashion, can't do anything the easy way.<br/>So, she asks Lafontaine to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, You Need a Friend

It was supposed to be a normal day. Carmilla had told Laura that she would be out doing…. _something_. Laura didn’t ask questions, and Carmilla called her cupcake on the way out. She hadn’t even let it show that she had liked being called it. The moment she knew Carmilla was gone, she texted LaFontaine.

_I have a problem_

_talk to perry about it?_

_i need my friend_

_and you message me?_

_who else goes with me on stupid adventures? of course you, laf_

_okay, what do you need?_

_come to my room, carm is out for the day or night_

_see you soon_

Laura closed her phone, and waited for Laf to walk in. She knew that this conversation had been coming for a while, but she felt that LaFontaine would be the best person to have it with. Carmilla was out of the question, as was Danny, for obvious reasons. Perry was wonderful, but LaFontaine was just perfectly her best friend.

As usual, LaF walked into the dorm room, and Laura in her pjs, with two mugs, both with cocoa. “If you are offering cocoa, this must be big.”

“I like Carmilla.”

LaFontaine smiled after a sip, “We all know, little one, kind of hard to miss.”

“Well,” she turns her head down and reddens a bit, “I need help with how to ask her out.”

“You didn’t seem to have this issue with Danny,” LaFontaine observed.

“Well, we never did go out, technically. She just started protecting me, and we may have kissed once, but we never dated. And Carm is so pretty, and she is elegant,..”

“And a huge pain in our asses, but you love her,” LaFontaine finished for her.

“Yes, that she is. So, any ideas?”

“One could always simply ask when she gets back.” Seeing Laura’s face drop a bit with worry, they added, “Or, you could always do something huge and romantic, like a poem, or a jacket, or something. I don’t know.”

“Well, how did you do it with Perry?” Laura asked, hopeful for some insight.

Here, LaFontaine looks down, “I didn’t. Perry asked me out when we started here.”

“Perry, floor don extraordinaire, girl who doesn’t believe in the weirdness of this school, asked you out?”

“Yes, and you should ask out Carm in whatever way you guys knows works for you. Danny will get over it, and Perry and I will have finally helped you out with something normal.”

Laura smiled, “If you say so. Want to make some popcorn and watch some cheesy sci fi movie, wherein you can rag on all of its badness?”

LaFontaine smiles, “You know me too well, little one.”

“Got to know my best friend.”

Carmilla comes back in the morning, and finds LaFontaine and Laura curled up on Laura’s bed, and a note that reads “ _Hey, Carmilla, LaFontaine told me that I should ask you out in the way that works best for us. So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to escort me to the dance happening in two weeks, as my date._

_If LaFontaine is still here when you get back, they and I are cuddling platonically._

_Love,_

_Laura, aka Creampuff”_

With that, Carmilla looked at the little blonde, smiled, and decided that she would say yes in the afternoon.


End file.
